This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. The discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present subject matter. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Computer servers are used by a wide array of users in various configurations. Server systems often comprise multiple server blades housed in a chassis and/or in a standard rack mount. As processing needs and computing performance have increased, server blades have become more powerful while being reduced in size. Thus, chassis and rack mount systems are capable of enclosing an increasing number of these small form factor server blades that provide an increasing amount of performance. As more server blades and other components are added to a server system, cabling between the server blades and other components may become difficult. For example, a server system may still require the same number of cabled connections to each server blade though the small form factor physically limits the space available to connect each of the server blades and other components to interface signals and power sources.
Further, as servers have become more capable, power requirements have increased significantly. To meet this demand a server system may include multiple power supply modules to generate power and distribute the power to server blades, switches and fans contained in the system. Modern server blades may require hundreds of watts of power to support high-performance processors and memory components. As a result, the server system may need to deliver significant power at high currents to meet power requirements of the server blades and other components. Thus, a robust system is desired to route the high current power to the server blades and other components.